Redemption
by vampireXbella
Summary: Riku goes to Destiny Islands to seek redemption from the war. There he meets Sora and the two begin to fall in love. Riku's brother comes to the Islands and begins tearing the boys apart from each other. RikuXSora


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Summary: Riku goes to Destiny Islands to seek redemption from the war. There he meets Sora and the two begin to fall in love. Riku's brother comes to the Islands and begins tearing the boys apart from each other. RikuXSora**

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter isn't that long. They will get longer as the story goes on. I randomly came up with this in the middle of school and thought it'd be a good idea. Read and Review so I can know what you think. Thanks for reading =)  
**

* * *

********************************

_The date is October 14, 1781. It was most unfortunate to see that one of my truest friends be killed by a Redcoat bullet. At least he is away from this hell and in a better place now. We have received news of Cornwallis and that he is heading to Yorktown. General Washington plans to march us down to Yorktown and fight the Redcoats. Godspeed to all the Americans, as well as French, who will fight in this battle._

_Yours truly,_

_Riku_

Riku folded up the crinkled piece of paper he had wrote on four days before and stuffed it in his pocket. The paper had been ripped out from the small journal where he wrote of the war. His unusual silver hair shone in the faint sunlight that could be seen through the smoke. His aquamarine eyes looked at the other filthy soldiers that walked around, waiting to fight. Many, if not all, had blood smeared over their faces.

Grabbing his musket, Riku stood and walked over to where the rest of the soldiers were heading. They were about to head out into Yorktown to battle Cornwallis.

Shots were fired everywhere around the troops. Cannons went off in front of them. The soldiers stopped in formation far enough from the British.

Before he had time to think, Riku was stabbing his musket into the stomach of a British soldier. The boy could not have been much younger than he. Probably fifteen. As Riku saw the boy fall to the ground, he felt a sharp pain come from his chest. He looked down to see blood coming out of his chest where a bullet had just embedded itself.

As he fell to the ground, his vision started to blur while he could feel his heart slowly fading.

_So, this is how it's going to end…._he thought as he lay on the ground, watching the figures running above his numb body.

One dark figure stopped and peered down at Riku. It bent down and lifted Riku up slowly. Riku didn't fight back and could only hear his heart pounding over the bullets that whizzed by.

"Do you wish to live?" the man asked in a slightly cold tone.

Riku nodded, not able to say a thing.

The man nodded and leaned into Riku's neck, sinking his teeth into his lush skin. Riku felt as if fire were running through his veins. With one last look, he could see long silver hair and blue eyes looking into his.

"Sleep now," said the voice as Riku closed his eyes and lay limp in the man's arms.

Years had passed since the day Riku was changed into a vampire. He still looked sixteen, the same way he looked that fateful day.

As he looked out of the window that peered out into the ocean, he heard a knock at his door.

"Yes, Sephiroth?" he asked looking towards the door with a tired expression.

The door opened and in stepped a man with long silver hair. His grey-blue eyes stared into Riku's aquamarine eyes. "The moon's out. If we want to go hunting, now is the best time."

Riku stretched and stood up in the presence of his "owner". Sephiroth had been the vampire to change him that day on the battlefield making Riku belong to him. Those were the rules of being a vampire and everyone had to follow. Sephiroth wasn't so bad. He took Riku in instead of leaving him to die. It was Sephiroth who had taught Rikuthe rules to being a vampire and how to survive.

"Let's go, then," he said walking past Sephiroth. Though Sephiroth was the one to take care of Riku, he had never really forgiven him for making him into the damned creature he is.

The two silver-haired males left the house and walked into the night street.

Another vampire walked around the street that night. The street lights made his brown hair glow through the dark. His bright blue eyes roamed the area searching for anything to eat. The smell of blood shot adrenaline through his small body as he stopped abruptly and looked around. On the ground was a small rabbit that had gotten injured.

"I guess it won't hurt to help this little rabbit by ending its suffering," the brunet said as he walked over and snapped the rabbit's neck, drinking the blood that flowed from it.

A young blond boy, about the brunet's age, walked out of the alleyway that was near where the rabbit had come from.

"Sora, you know as well as I do that the rabbit is not going to fill you up all the way. I still have extra blood packages if you would like one. This one is on the house," said the blond walking over to the brunet.

The brunet, Sora, dropped the dead rabbit and turned around to face the blond. "Thanks Roxas. I could use some about now. It's been a few days since I have fed on anything. I'm starting to get desperate since I do not want to kill the innocent."

Roxas nodded and helped Sora to his feet. "You know, you've improved a lot since you've first came here. The killings have stopped and you seem more happy. Destiny Island really is a place to come if you just need to get away from everything."

Sora nodded and smiled at his friend. "Yes, it's nice and calm here. Hardly any crime and there's never really a dull moment with all of the excitement. Besides, where would I be without a friend like you?" he asked as both boys started walking towards Roxas' house.

"Well, your main blood supply wouldn't be anything without my help. I've always supplied a bunch of blood to the few vamps who have lived here. Oh, my dad says hey by the way."

Sora nodded. 'Thanks. Tell him the same."

As the two headed towards Roxas's house, two hooded figures could be seen walking towards them. Sora didn't say anything, but thought to himself, _Those two are…it can't be. Could those be the newcomers? They smell like vampires…and the short one actually smells familiar. _

He didn't want to alarm Roxas in case the two meant no harm. Sora didn't even know if they were humans or not. They smelled different to him.

"So Roxas, how many vampires buy your blood?" he asked keeping his eyes on the figures coming towards him.

Riku and Sephiroth smiled at their good luck. They had already ran into a couple on the street. As Riku looked up at Sephiroth under his hood, he could see that his master was deep in thought.

"What is wrong, Sephiroth?" he asked, still looking at him.

"The shorter one, with the spiky brown hair, is a vampire. I can sense it, but I can't sense how strong he is."

Riku sniffed the air and immediately caught the faint scent of his kind.

_How the hell did I miss it before and why can't we tell how strong he is? We're not that far away. I'm sure we both can take them on since one is a human. It won't be hard to overpower them at all._

The two vampires stopped as soon as Roxas and Sora had walked near them. Sephiroth lowered his hood with a big smile on his face while Riku did the same.

Riku could tell that the short vampire had a worry in his eyes. Not only did it show in his expression, but Riku could smell it.

Sora got in front of the scared Roxas who caught up on what was going on. "What do you two want? It's obvious to me now that you two are not human."

"You too are not human," retorted Sephiroth in a calm voice.

"You're right. I'm not," Sora said through his teeth. The situation was looking worse and worse. _They're only toying with us._

"What do you want?" Sora asked, narrowing his blue eyes.

"You know what we want," Riku said with a big grin on his face. His aquamarine eyes pierced back into Sora's blue ones with hostility.

Roxas was lightly shaking as he spoke in a nervous voice. "Vampires…I-I was just h-heading to my house t-to get a few b-blood packets. If you two w-would like one, feel free to come with us…"

Sora glared back at Roxas, knowing that neither of them wanted the two to tag along.

Riku lifted an eyebrow as Sephiroth spoke. "Why would we want packets when we could have fresh blood?" he asked.

Sora, out of instinct, bared his fangs at the two across from him. "Why do you find killing people a pleasurable thing?"

Riku laughed. "The screams. Hearing their dying screams makes me feel wonderful. It gives me strength inside. I take it you're a vegetarian vampire and wouldn't know."

"You're wrong. I do know, but it wasn't something I liked to hear."

Sephiroth had jumped behind Sora and Roxas with unimaginable speed and started circling them as Riku did the same. "It's hunt or be hunted. Kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten," Sephiroth said as he noted the fear coming from both boys.

He closed the circle up slightly to see the reactions of the boys. They immediately became more afraid which only made the two vampires smile.

"Hope you two learned your lesson. If you didn't that's fine as well because we are thirsty and you two offer your blood so willingly to us. Goodbye."


End file.
